Fragrance
by caramelhae
Summary: Seems like there's one person who loves to take care of Nadi's white long hair more than the owner himself. {spouses!Nadi/Minori}


**Story of Seasons © Marvelous Inc.**

( **a/n** ) I've never written any story in English before, so I was a bit hesitated whether to publish this or not—and then, I thought that it isn't a bad idea to start 'breaking my wall'. To put it buntly, my English skill is pathetic. Very pathetic, sobs. Well, I never got any problem when it comes to reading, but when it comes to writing … yikes, my bad grammar smacks me hard like a truck. "OTL

 **So, anyone, kindly point out the (bunch of) errors in this first story of mine, please? ;w;**

.

.

.

It was supposed to be a normal afternoon where Nadi ( who just went home after fulltime work at Elise's garden ) would sit leisurely at the front yard of his house—ah, _her_ house that had became a shared property a few months ago, to be exact. A cup of freshly-boiled tea would be the young landscaper's lovely companion that could lighten up the fatigue and soreness that he got from tending to the plants all day.

Although, recently, Nadi had to change a few aspects of his lifestyle ( his lethargy in the morning which most of the times was not really amusing her, for example ), that one ritual seemed would never be erased from his schedule. Well, she had never been bothered by that in the first place; instead, she always loved to serve him with various kind of tea that was imported from many different faraway lands.

 _Hmm, what kind of tea that's waiting for me this time? Oolong or earl grey sounds good._

As Nadi entered the farm area, she was nowhere inside his vision range.

And, as the dark-skinned man opened their farmhouse's door, he was greeted by the brunette farmer who stood in front him whilst hiding something behind her back. A mysterious smile plastered her lip.

.

.

Well, there was no tea this afternoon indeed. As the substitution, Nadi got a strange plastic robe.

"What's this, Minori?" Nadi asked in astonishment, "A rain coat?"

Minori rolled her eyes. "Why would you wear a rain coat beneath the roof? That's a salon cape, stupid," she answered jokingly.

Nadi tilted his head. "And why do I have to wear a salon cape inside the house?"

"Geez, just put it on already."

.

.

Nadi was a private person who always felt uncomfortable whenever someone tried to invade his personal space or personal belongings. His white and long hair was one of his personal belongings; that was why visiting a salon had never been his hobby. Yes, a long hair needs extra treatments—but Nadi never had any problem to do that by himself. One bottle of shampoo per month is enough.

Not that Minori cared about that personal space thingie though.

"Oh, please, don't you try to lay _any_ scissor to my hair _ever_ again." Nadi grimaced, wasn't amused by the memory of that time where he ended up as … a chaos-haired freak after Minori played as a barber. Starting a salon business was the last thing that Minori should do.

Minori smirked. "This time, I hold no scissor, sadly." And her smirk grew wider as she showed the thing that she kept behind her back enthusiastically. "Dum-daa-daaa!"

Confused, Nadi furrowed his eyebrows. "What is that? A potion?"

Minori nodded happily. "Yes. A potion that'll makes your hair as fragrant as a flowerbed."

"… That's for girls."

"Creambath is for hair, not for girls."

Well, Nadi couldn't escape, since he was already inside the bathroom, with the plastic cape covered his entire torso. Pushing aside his reluctance, Nadi sighed. "Fine. Just do it cleverly, Miss-barber-wannabe."

.

.

They sat on two dining chairs that had been arranged into a row; Nadi at the front, backing Minori. Nadi grimaced as his brunette spouse poured cold water to his white hair. It did not took a long time for the dark-skinned man to started found contentment from the chilly sensation that enveloped his scalp.

Sure that the hair was wet enough, Minori switched the shower off. Next, she rubbed some shampoo, the one that her spouse used every day. After that, she did not wash it immediately. Instead, she played with a few strands of Nadi's white long hair for a while. She smiled as she remember that that white strands always gave tickle to her cheek whenever she leaned closer to him on their night cuddles.

"Heeeey, I'll get dandruff if you left the shampoo like this," his baritone voice pulled Minori out of her little spacing-out.

"Cool off, dear." Minori switched the shower on, poured fresh water to Nadi's scalp again. She washed his hair thoroughly, making sure that there was no trace of shampoo left behind. "Such a nice hair you have here. Hey, you use hair vitamin and conditioner routinely, aren't 'cha?"

Under his soaking wet bangs, Nadi's amethyst eyes rolled cynically. "We've been living together for a few months, and have you ever seen any conditioner bottle or that vitamin thingy?"

"Well, I don't doubt that you hide it somewhere … under the bed or behind the shelves …." Minori's fingers went on calculation as she started to list down the possible hideout locations.

Nadi snorted. "What is that? A high school boy that trying to hide his illegal magazines?"

Minori cracked a small laugh, followed by Nadi. Then, after a few seconds of giggling, they fell silent. A pleasant composure. Minori's left hand reached the shower's switch to turn it off, whilst her right hand opened the bottle's lid, revealing the pinkish cream inside it. A strange yet nice smell filled the air within the small bathroom where they were sitting.

"This is an imported product from a faraway land," Minori stated proudly. She divided Nadi's white long hair into two sections, revealing the back of his neck. The skin of his neck was dark, but not burnt—because he always wore that white cap which kept his head from the UV radiation.

Closing his eyes, Nadi inhaled deeply. "Smells like a combination of herb, ginger, and … strawberry? Well, the mixture's kinda complex, I think?"

"If you're that curious, why don't you go ask Klaus?" Minori started to spread the cream to Nadi's hair. "He's the master of smell."

"You make him sounds like a dog …." A light snicker slipped out from Nadi's mouth. "Ah, by the way, why don't you use it to your own hair? Since women are the creature who always being in hustle-bustle about appearance and all—it seems kinda surreal that you choose to apply it to my hair instead."

"Said a man who made ruckus just because he got a bad haircut," Minori said mockingly.

"Hey!" A slight blush tinted Nadi's dark cheek. "That's a different case, you sloppy-handed klutz."

Minori's hand which had spread the cream to almost Nadi's hair stopped its movement. "Sloppy-handed, hmmmm?"

Nadi gulped as he detected a dangerous signal from Minori's deep tone. _Oh, is she going to hit my head?_

Without any word spoken, the brunette farmer's fingers started to suppress Nadi's scalp—with a controlled pressure. Out of Nadi's negative thought, Minori massaged his scalp gently. Nadi couldn't help but smile at his spouse's tender touch. _Maybe this is a new type of skinship?_

"It's good, isn't it?" asked Minori with a small smile that cannot be seen by the man in front of her.

"Hm, it makes me feel like a princess," Nadi answered nonchalantly, earned a light sneer from Minori. The dark-skinned man let out a small cough before he continued to speak, "… Um, yeah, it's very nice. To have a beloved someone washed my head like this …."

Then, Nadi fell silent abruptly. Minori could see the red color was spreading to his ear skin. Well, teasing is not—and would never be—Nadi's natural talent. Neither does expressing his feelings through words. But, Minori couldn't help but blush too.

Moving her massaging area to Nadi's shoulder, Minori said, "Since we sleep next to each other every night, I think it's a good idea to give your head a nice fragrance like this." Then, she added in murmur, "Well, I like your natural scent which smells like a combination of freshly mowed lawn and flowers too …."

Nadi turned his head a little. "You said something?"

Minori shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

Nadi let out a small 'oh', then brought his head to front again, obviously amused by the free hair treatment that Minori was giving to him. He inhaled relaxively, all of his fatigue had been gone away. A few seconds afterwards, the young landscapist broke the comfortable silence, "Hey, let me do this to you next time."

"Eh? You want to creambathing my hair?"

"Mm, since we sleep next to each other and all … a nice fragrance is a good idea," Nadi tried to repeat the sentence that Minori said a few moments ago.

"Okie dokie, no objection," Minori agreed cheerily.

Nadi continued, "Well, I like your natural scent which smells like a combination of freshly cultivated soil and livestock feed too …."

"…." Minori went frozen. She remained unmoved like a statue for a moment, and then pinched Nadi's left cheek passionately with a power that would crush a baby's cheek instantly. Good thing that they didn't have one yet. "Heeeey, dear, you're trying to tease me, aren't you?"

Nadi fought Minori's violence back by raised his right hand backward, pinching the nose of the women who was sitting behind his back. He didn't dare to use the same level of power though. "Geez, Minori, is that your way to express your shyness?"

A melodious combination of laughter filled the air within the bathroom, accompanied by the sound of water that streaming down from the shower.

.

.

.

( **endnote** ) let's give more love to this cute dorkie.


End file.
